


i hate you, (but not really)

by honkydancer96



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, harley is full on in love, michelle knows what's up - Freeform, motherly may parker, peter falls in love eventually, tony wants them to get their shit together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20979626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkydancer96/pseuds/honkydancer96
Summary: Peter Parker has hated Harley Keener since he arrived at the Stark Tower. Why? HE doesn't really know why either. Does he actually hate him or is this his own, weird way of expressing his love for him?





	1. the meeting

** _The day that Harley arrived at the tower. 2 months ago..._ **

''Kid, could you come down here? I wanna tell you something,'' Tony yelled from the lab. He was busy making a new design for the Iron Man suit, when he got called by Happy a few minutes ago, telling him that he and Harley were on their way from the airport. Harley Keener was just a little boy when he met Tony Stark in his garage. He described it as 'the most amazing thing to ever happen to him'. That was probably true, since a lot of 'amazing' things didn't happen in his life before. Years later he got contacted by Tony again and he asked him to move in at the Stark Tower. He thought he was being pranked, but Tony swore he wasn't. After all, he _did _ help him that night. He found it pretty hard to leave everything behind, especially his mother and sister, but they knew he had more opportunities in New York than in old Tennessee. So he accepted his offer and a week later, he was on his way. Harley felt all kinds of emotions that day. Happiness, sadness, excitement, nervous. Mostly excitement, though. Excited about seeing Tony again, excited about moving into the Stark Tower. He was excited about almost everything, you could say. Peter came down seven minutes after Tony had called his name. ''Peter, where were you? didn't you hear me calling you?'' ''Sorry, i was uh...doing stuff.'' The older man didn't seem convinced by his answer, but he decided to move on. ''Anyway, remember when i told you about that night in Tennessee?'' he asked. ''Yeah? you got rescued by a ten year old,'' Peter chuckled at his own sentence. Tony just rolled his eyes and moved on. ''I told you, Pete, it wasn't really like that!'' ''Whatever you say, Mr Stark.'' ''For everyone's sake, can i finish my news?'' Tony complained. Peter stopped giggling and nodded. ''Like i was saying, the boy who supposedly 'rescued' me that evening is moving here.'' ''You mean to New York?'' Peter asked curiously. ''That too, obviously, but i actually meant _here_.'' Peter looked kind of shocked. ''Wait, what?'' he turned red all of a sudden. Tony still had a smile on his face but he answered the boy. ''Yeah, isn't that GREAT??'' he inquired. Peter looked even more nervous than he did before and if he didn't have such strong feet, he would've fallen on the ground by now. ''Kid? you alright? you look kinda pale and it looks like you want to throw up,'' he joked. ''I'm fine,'' he said in a hurry, not wanting to worry his mentor. ''So um...when is he moving in?'' ''Today!'' God, Tony seemed so excited! Was that supposed to be a bad thing? Peter didn't feel comfortable feeling this way. He isn't the jealous type, but if some kid knew your mentor before YOU did and they went on some kind of an adventure together, wouldn't you feel jealousy? He just shrugged the feeling off and decided to be happy for the man, or at least, _try _to.

* * *

Harley and Happy arrived shortly after Tony and Peter had finished their conversation. Tony suggested that Peter waited in the living room so that he could meet Harley right away. He didn't really want to sit around and wait for him to come because that would make him even more nervous than he already was, but he didn't want to upset Tony. So he waited a couple minutes before deciding that he was slowly starting to lose his mind. He didn't really know why he was so nervous, or maybe he did know why, but didn't want to come in terms with it. 4 minutes later, Tony came rushing into the room telling him that they had finally arrived. ''I am so thrilled for you guys to meet! I'm sure you'll like him!'' he told him happily. Happy walked into the room with a boy behind him with a small suitcase. Peter was fidgeting with his hands and stood up to try calm himself. The boy was wearing a white hoodie with a denim jacket and regular black jeans. He was wearing Vans and his hair wasn't styled with gel but still looked good in its own way. It looked soft and something in Peter made him want to run his fingers through it. Of course he couldn't actually do it because that would be weird. He didn't even catch half of what they were saying but all of a sudden, he saw the blue eyed boy standing in front of him, waiting to introduce himself. He put out his hand and Peter took it hesitantly. The boy shook his hand happily and said: ''Hiya, Pete, the name's Harley. I'm guessing Tony told you about me already?'' ''Uh-uh ye-yeah he did,'' Peter stuttered. The boy smiled at him, showing his beautiful teeth. '_What the hell is happening?' _ Peter thought to himself. Was he attracted to this boy already? He knew he liked boys, but he's never had a boyfriend before. ''So...what kind of awesome stuff does this fella like to do in his free time?'' Harley asked Tony. ''Well, Peter is really smart so he mostly likes to work in the lab,'' he answered. ''Smart, huh? just the way i like 'em.'' Happy chuckled at that and Peter's eyes went wide. He was having an internal 'gay panic attack', as he liked to call it. ''Uh I'll see myself out now,'' Happy told them and he left the space as fast as he could. ''Oh Harley, before I forget, you'll attend Midtown High with Peter, unless you want me to hire a tutor or something.'' ''Nah, it's alright, Tony. I'll just get my ultimate high school experience with this piece of meat,'' and he winked at Peter. Peter almost choked on his water. ''Uh,'' was the only thing he could get out. He was way too startled to form a proper sentence right now. ''I'm gonna go work some more in the lab. Pete, show Harley to his room, would ya?'' ''Okay,'' he answered hesitantly. This was going to be _very _interesting. 


	2. the awkwardness is real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been two months since Harley moved into the tower. Peter doesn't like Harley all that much, (or does he?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope this chapter won't be shitty lmao

_ **A couple weeks later...** _

''If you still want to go to school, i suggest you come down here,'' Peter called to Harley. It was Harley's first day at Midtown, and for some reason he was really excited about going to school. He didn't start right away though, because he wanted to 'experience' New York first. Tony allowed it, of course. Peter wasn't really thrilled, you could say. ''Okay, I'm ready! let's go, cutie.'' ''For the millionth time, do not call me that!'' Harley frowned his eyebrows playfully. ''Well someone's being a little grumpy.'' Peter rolled his eyes and pushed past him. ''Wait up, sweetie!'' he yelled jokingly. They arrived at school pretty quick, even though they were walking. Maybe that's because Peter had been walking fast and didn't want to talk to the boy. Harley just kept rambling about stuff anyway. When they went inside, a short boy walked up to them, smiling bright. ''Peter! guess what i got!'' Peter only frowned at that. ''Okay, you don't need to guess. I have a new Lego death star! do you wanna build it tonight?'' he asked him exhilarated. ''Oh um...who's this?'' Ned didn't even notice Harley, until Harley made a cough sound. ''Harley,'' and he gave Ned a fistbump. Peter didn't introduce him so he decided to do it himself. ''He lives in the Stark Tower with Tony Stark,'' Peter explained. ''Dude, that is so cool!'' ''Does he let you play with his tech?'' Ned asked. Harley chuckled and shook his head. ''I work in the lab sometimes, but I don't really touch the Iron Man stuff. Don't wanna blow my own head off, ya know?'' Ned just laughed and nodded. ''Harley, what class do you have first?'' Peter asked to change the subject. ''Uh i think Science,'' he answered. ''Oeh me too!'' Ned said excited. ''Do you want me to walk you there? since you're new and all.'' Harley nodded and said bye to Peter. ''What up, loser?'' Peter turned around and saw Michelle approaching him. ''Hey, MJ.'' ''Well you don't sound great,'' she pointed out. ''What do you mean?'' ''I don't know, you tell me.'' ''Why so grumpy, jumpy?'' she asked him jokingly. Peter rolled his eyes a bit. ''Nothing. It's just...there's this guy who lives with Tony now. ''So?'' ''So...they have known each other longer than Tony and I. Also, he has these annoying pet names for me and he smirks all the damn time!'' Peter looked annoyed but he also blushed a little. ''Oh my god, why are you blushing, Peter Parker?!'' MJ asked intrigued. Peter looked down in a hurry. ''I am not!'' he lied. ''Hmm keep telling yourself that, dork.'' ''You know what, MJ? I gotta go to class, because i actually _care_ about my education. See you at lunch,'' and with that, he walked away. ''Bye Peter! say hi to your boyfriend for me!'' she yelled after him. Peter pretended not to hear her, but he could hear everything perfectly. '_Damn you, super-hearing,' _ he thought. He got to the classroom where he took science and took his usual spot next to Ned. ''Thanks for abandoning me back there. Now MJ thinks I'm in love with Harley or something.'' ''Sorry. Guess I was just excited.'' ''But aren't you?'' Ned asked. ''Am I what?'' Peter frowned his eyebrow. ''In love with you-know-who,'' he pointed his head towards the boy so that Peter knew he was talking about Harley. ''Of course I'm not! I've known the guy for 2 months or something,'' ''Besides, he's annoying,'' he whispered. ''Annoying how, exactly?'' Peter sighed and prepared to tell him as if he was going through a test. ''It seems like he's flirting with me all the time.'' He looked at Harley who was sitting on the other side of the class room when he said that. The other boy caught his glance, and smiled at him warmly and put his hand up as a greeting. Peter looked down quickly and smiled a little, blushing like crazy. He shrugged it off, reminding himself that he was in a conversation. ''Where was I? Oh yeah, he's annoying.'' Ned just shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say to that. ''I think he's cool. I also asked him to join us for lunch,'' he told him. Peter's eyes went wide and he made a face. ''You did WHAT?!'' Almost everyone in the classroom turned around, including Harley. ''Sorry, everyone,'' Peter apologized. The students focused on each other again, talking about stuff. He saw Harley chuckling, probably at what Peter just did. He was blushing again. '_Dang it! can I stop?' _ Peter thought to himself. ''Peter? do you want me to tell him not to come?'' Ned asked calmly. ''What?'' ''I said, do you-'' ''Yeah I know what you said, but why would you do that? that would be kinda rude, Ned,'' he explained. ''But...you said he was annoying.'' ''I know, but let's just not do that, okay?'' ''If you say so,'' he responded. The teacher came in and they started their lesson. Three lessons flew by, and all of those lessons had Harley in them. Peter couldn't really focus. He was thinking about what MJ said and how he was blushing everytime Harley looked at him or everytime he did something small. He was developing feelings, even if he tried to deny them. Lunch came around and they sat down at their usual table. MJ approached them and greeted them with a 'Hey losers'. Harley smiled up at her and greeted her back. ''Hello, darlin', how ya doin'?'' ''Is he from Tennessee?" she asked Peter and Ned. They nodded and she focused her attention on the boy again. ''What up?'' she said. Harley laughed. ''I like her already, Peter,'' he admitted. ''Oh well um, thanks,'' she said awkwardly. MJ wasn't really a socialized person, but she made a few close friends, including Peter and Ned, and now probably Harley. ''Harley, what time are you done today?'' Peter asked the boy. ''3 o'clock.'' ''I'll wait for you in front of the school,'' Peter told him. ''That's alright, Pete, I can go with Ned or MJ.'' ''Fine, suit yourself,'' he huffed. Peter stood up to walk away, but his arm was grabbed by Michelle. ''Hey where you going?'' she asked him. ''I'm gonna go to class.'' ''We still have 15 minutes, you dork,'' she laughed. ''I guess I'll be early, then,'' he freed himself of her grip and walked away. ''I have a feeling he doesn't like me very much,'' Harley admitted. MJ and Ned stared at each other for a moment and turned to the boy that was seated in front of them. ''Give it some time,'' Ned said. ''I guess.'' ''Hey, what subject do y'all have next?'' Harley asked. ''English,'' MJ said. ''What about you, Ned,'' he asked him. ''Math.'' ''You?'' ''I got Economics.'' ''Oh that's what Peter has now.'' MJ told him and smirked. ''Why are you smirking?'' Harley asked. ''I am?'' she chuckled. ''Weirdo,'' he said jokingly and stood up. They got to the economics class and he said thanks to Ned and MJ for bringing him. He went into the classroom when the bell rang. He looked around for Peter and his eyes finally found him. He went to sit with him when Peter suddenly shifted in his seat. He almost looked...nervous? ''Hey, cutie,'' he greeted the shorter boy. And again, Peter rolled his eyes. ''Don't you get tired of those stupid pet names?'' ''Honestly?'' Harley asked him. ''I don't get tired of them,'' he said teasingly. ''Glad we figured that out,'' Peter stated sarcastically. ''Now shush,'' he demanded. Harley only smirked and nodded.

* * *

Peter got to the Tower and went straight to the lab. Unfortunately for him, (or fortunately), Harley also came into the lab an hour later. Peter decided to be respectful and tried to start a conversation. ''How was your first day of school?'' he asked, already regretting his life choices. ''It was awesome, actually,'' Harley admitted. ''In Tennessee they didn't have big schools like these.'' ''Well _it is _Tennessee,'' Peter said. Harley laughed and nodded in agreement. He suddenly had this weird feeling in his stomach. He didn't feel sick, no. It was more like a feeling that was...nice? He shook it off and moved on. ''Why do you do it?'' Peter asked out of nowhere. Harley looked confused, so Peter tried to be a little more specific. ''Call me those weird names,'' he said. ''Oh,'' Harley chuckled. ''I guess I like doing it.'' Harley took a seat on the couch that was in the corner of the lab and pulled out his phone. Peter scoffed. ''You _like _doing it?'' Harley looked up and simply nodded. ''What if I started calling you weird ass names out of the blue?'' Peter asked him. ''I think I would like it,'' Harley shot back. He stood up and walked up to the boy. Peter's breath hitched and he coughed. ''Um,'' was all he said. ''Why are you so tense,'' the taller boy asked. ''I'm not tense, I just like personal space, is all,'' he lied. He didn't want Harley to move away from him, _at all_. Harley laughed, not offended at all. He backed away and went to sit on the couch again. He got called and he answered it. ''Hey, MJ.'' he said. Peter turned his head and swallowed. _'They already had each other's numbers? _ he thought. ''What up, loser number three?'' she said, smiling a little. ''Not much. I'm in the Stark Lab with Peter. He interns here. Did you know that?'' he asked her, sounding like a proud mother. ''Uh yeah, he told me.'' ''That is so cool, honestly,'' Harley admitted. ''I guess,'' MJ chuckled. ''I gotta go,'' MJ said after they talked for a bit. She sounded a bit disappointed to go. They said bye and Harley hung up. ''She's cool,'' he said. Peter nodded, focusing on his work. ''You don't say much, do you?'' ''Not if I'm not interested,'' Peter shot back. ''Wow, I thought you would be much nicer,'' Harley muttered. ''What?'' ''Nothing.'' ''I am nice,'' Peter huffed. ''You don't really show it that much.'' Peter scoffed. Suddenly, Harley stood up with a sigh and walked towards the brunette. ''What on god's earth is your fucking problem?!'' he exclaimed, sounding a bit mad. Peter was a little surprised but he mentally shook himself. ''I do not have a problem. You apparently do. Calling me those fucking pet names, winking at me, and smirking like a crazy person. Honestly, what is it with you and smirking?! Is it your signature sign or something?'' Peter yelled a little too hard. Harley looked defeated and _very_ upset. ''You know what, I actually thought you were cool at first. When Tony told me about you on the phone, I was excited to meet you. He said you were the smartest and the most kind person he had ever met. I don't see that person right now,'' Harley said. Before Peter could say something, Harley took his backpack and pushed past him. He was flabbergasted at what he just said. Tony had told Harley about him. He said very positive things about him. He felt stupid and like a mean, awful person. What was he going to do now? All of a sudden, he slapped himself. He realized his feelings for the boy. The winking, smirks, and remarks were his own way of flirting. How was he going to fix this? He had no idea.


	3. peter is a dumb gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things happen in this chapter (obviously) hehe enjoy!

Peter was an intelligent guy, but sometimes he could be pretty dumb. For example, he didn't realize Harley liked him. Or maybe he disliked him now, who knew? He tried to make amends with the boy. He walked into the living room of the Tower and sat down a few feet away from him. Harley didn't pay him any attention, though. He just kept scrolling through his phone. _'__Why would he pay any attention to me, anyway?' _ Peter thought to himself. He thought he had been terrible to the boy that was sitting there. ''Harley?'' he spoke up. Harley only looked up for two seconds and he focused on his phone again. Peter took that as a sign to talk further. ''I'm sorry.'' Harley chuckled, but it wasn't at his apology. Peter was getting kind of nervous now. He took his hand out to him, Harley looked at it and took it after a few seconds. ''It's alright, Pete.'' Peter smiled warmly. ''I have a question, though,'' he said in his accent. ''Okay, ask away,'' Peter responded. ''How come you were so mean to me,'' Harley questioned. Peter swallowed for a second and looked at him. ''I guess I was jealous,'' he admitted. ''You were jealous?'' ''Yeah.'' ''Of me? the weird, smirking guy from old Tennessee? Peter you are the smartest person I've ever met. Well, second smartest.'' Peter laughed at that last sentence. ''I was kind of upset about the fact that you met Tony before me. It seemed like you guys had a connection.'' ''We do, but so do you,'' he told him. ''There's no need to be jealous, ya know?'' ''I understand. Thanks for telling me and for accepting my apology.'' ''No problem, darlin'. Was that the only reason you were pissed at me, though?'' he asked with a grin on his face. Peter shook his head and stood up to sit closer to Harley. ''I also didn't really know you were flirting with me, so I got annoyed. I'm not an expert in handling feelings, ya know?'' Harley chuckled and scooped closer to the brunette. Peter had that feeling in his stomach again. The weird, nice feeling. He also felt something else. He realized what it was when their shoulders touched. He looked down and saw a bult in his jeans. He took a cushion from the couch and put it on his lap quickly, before the other boy could see his 'situation'. ''What is goin' on, Pete?'' he asked with a slight of worry in his voice. ''Um nothing!'' he lied. ''It was nice having this conversation. I gotta go, it's almost dinner time. Bye, Harley, see you at school tomorrow!'' and he rushed off, throwing the cushion back. Harley was left speechless. He had no idea why the other boy ran away like that. He questioned if it had something to do with him. At least he made up with Peter now.

* * *

Peter ran all the way home, considering the circumstances. May was at work, so he had no one to answer to. He sat on his bed and pulled out his phone to text the group chat he had with Michelle and Ned. 

_ _ _**the spidey gang** _

**penis parker: **I AM IN A CRISIS SOMEONE HELP

**MY guy in the chair:** what's going on?? i hope you're not dying

**MJ**: i don't think he is, ned

but if you are, can i tell your aunt the news?

**penis parker: **you guys are so much help, honestly

i'll go ask my other friends, forget it

**MJ**: what other friends?

**MY guy in the chair**: ouch

**penis parker**: so funny haha

im serious, i am in a crisis!!!

**MJ**: all im reading is that ur in a crisis. WHAT CRISIS PETER????

**penis parker**: so um me and ****** were talking and our shoulders touched.

then i got an accidental ***** 

**MY guy in the chair**: dude what?

**MJ**: i think i decoded the words.

you and harley were talking and then you got an 'accidental' boner

of course it's accidental. aren't they all??

**penis parker**: that is uhh...correct...

**MY guy in the chair: **THAT IS KINDA FUNNY SORRY PETER

**MJ**: i agree with nedward

**MY guy in the chair**: excuse you, MICHELLE JONES! i do not tolerate that name. 

this is HARASSMENT!

**penis parker**: so this is really 'fuck peter parker lives' huh? got it.

**MY**: ok peter i apologize, but what do u want me to say?

they happen, that's it. ur in love with harley and he feels the same way

stop being an idiot!

**MY guy in the chair: **what michelle jones said!

**MJ**: stop calling me that, ned leeds

if your life is dear to you

**MY guy in the chair**: ok i'll stop

**penis parker**: i think you guys are right

**MJ**: aren't we always?

**MY guy in the chair**: ur welcome, pete

**penis parker**: fuck should i talk to him tho??

**MJ**: obviously

but what did you do when you got the 'thing'?

**penis parker**: i uh

i ran out of the tower

**MY guy in the chair**: wow um no comment

**penis parker: **what else was i supposed to do??

**MJ**: NOT run away??

**penis parker**: i kinda had to. what if he saw it?

should i go back?

**MJ**: nah don't

ur home right? invite him over

**penis parker**: um idk if that's such a good idea, mj

ned what do u think?

**MY guy in the chair: **is may home? if you do invite him over, she won't see you guys making out ;)

**penis parker**: no one is making out here

**MJ**: keep telling yourself that, loser

anyways i gotta blast. glad i could help

invite him over or don't, you caught feelings, parker

**penis parker**: thanks for the help

i think i will, actually

**MY guy in the chair**: does that mean i'm dismissed now?

im building that lego death star on my own bc you never came over

you never gave me an answer too

**penis parker: **sorry ned

**MY guy in the chair: **it's fine, no hard feelings

**penis parker**: next time i'll help! catch ya later, dude

**MY guy in the chair**: okay see ya 

* * *

Peter dialed Tony's number and waited for him to pick up. After three rings, he picked up. ''Kid, what's up?'' he heard over the phone. He fidgeted with his hand before he answered. ''I uh, I was wondering if you could tell Harley to come to my apartment. I don't have his number, that's why I'm asking you,'' Peter explained. ''Oh yeah, sure!'' Tony responded after a few seconds. He heard some talking over the phone and some sounds, probably the Iron Man tech. ''He'll be there in 15 minutes, Pete,'' he finally said. ''Okay, thanks, Tony.'' ''No problem, kid,'' Tony said, before hanging up. The fact that Harley was coming over, had just hit Peter. He rushed out of his room to clean the living room a bit and to prepare himself. When he was done with cleaning, he put on some deodorant and fixed his hair in the mirror that stood in the hall. He sat on the couch, scrolling through his phone when the doorbell rang. This was it. He was going to admit his feelings. He opened the door and let Harley in. ''Thanks for inviting me. I thought I had weirded you out or somethin','' the taller boy said. ''No you didn't. I just had to uh...fix something.'' Technically, Peter didn't lie. ''Oh um, is everything okay now?'' Harley asked. ''Yeah totally! Everything is perfect, actually,'' he said with a smile. ''Peter, can I have your number? So that you can invite me over personally next time?'' Harley chuckled. ''Yeah,'' Peter giggled a little. ''Nice giggle,'' Harley stated before giving his phone to the other boy. Peter put his number in the phone and gave it back to him. ''Thanks, people like my giggle,'' he said jokingly. Harley laughed, ''sure they do, darlin'.'' ''Hey, do you wanna watch some TV and NOT make fun of my giggling?'' ''Sure, and I think your giggle is cute, by the way.'' Peter blushed and looked the other way. He walked away and turned the TV on. ''What do you wanna watch,'' he asked. ''Whatever you want to watch.'' ''Yeah, but you're the guest, so choose something.'' ''But I don't want to choose.'' ''Why not?'' ''Because I don't have a preference.'' ''I don't have a preference either,'' Peter said. ''Then I guess we're not watching TV.'' Peter turned the TV off and faced Harley. ''Okay tell me something about yourself, then.'' Harley smiled and faced Peter. ''Okay um...I am 17 years old, I have a sister named Abbie and a mother. My dad isn't really around, you could say. I love science and tech stuff. My favorite movies are the Star Wars movies and the Star Trek ones. I love the color blue and uh...that was about it?'' Peter was smiling when the other boy was telling all of that. He couldn't really help it. The way his eyes lit up when Harley said the Star Wars movies were his favorite, and when he got a little sad when he said his dad wasn't around. He was staring longingly at him, wanting to grab him and kiss his soft looking lips. ''Okay, your turn,'' Harley said. ''Uh, I'm also 17, I live with my aunt here because my parents passed away and so did my uncle. I also love science, Star Wars movies and the color blue. I'm also gay.'' ''Welcome to the club, Peter Parker,'' Harley said with a funny voice. Peter chuckled. Damn, he was so in love. ''Oh I'm sorry, do you want something to drink?'' Peter asked after a few seconds. ''No it's okay, I just had a snack.'' Peter nodded and an uncomfortable silence started. Neither of them knew what to say or do. They felt something, obviously, but they were both afraid of rejection. ''Oh fuck it,'' Peter said after a few minutes. He scooted closer to Harley, grabbing him gently by the arm and pulling him into a kiss. Harley smiled into the kiss before kissing him back with passion and lust. His hand went up to cup Peter's cheek and he used his other hand to draw him closer. He eventually pulled him on his lap and after a few seconds they broke apart for air. Peter was still on Harley's lap and he didn't remove himself. ''So uh,'' he began. ''That was a really good kiss,'' he finished. Harley nodded, ''Mhm.'' ''I'm glad I did that,'' Peter said. ''I'm glad you did,'' the blonde agreed. Peter smiled and leaned in again. They were kissing and kissing, the other not wanting to let go. And again, Peter had that feeling. He finally knew what to call it. _Butterflies_. He had them and it felt great. The rest of the day they spend talking about stuff, cuddling and sharing their embarrassing stories. It felt like Peter knew Harley for _years_. Had he met him earlier, they would've become best friends for sure. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiya there! leave some feedback pls :) i think this is the last chapter oop. hope you enjoyed at least! see ya!  
follow me on IG: @/puredenbrough  
my twitter(s): @/spideystingles and @/ghctators

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this if you did. pls leave requests in the comments! follow me on IG: @/puredenbrough


End file.
